No Sense Whatsoever
by Nulla Puella
Summary: After the final battle, Hermione though her life would be pretty much normal, but then the new Marriage Law makes it complicated again. She always saw herself with Ron, but now she is engaged to one of his older brothers...


_**A/N:** So... This is my first fanfic and English isn't my native language, so if you know any good beta readers, please recommend, it would help a lot ;)_

* * *

><p>I was standing next to Ron at St Mungo. We were waiting for a doctor to tell us about Fred's state.<p>

When Harry was fighting Voldemort, I couldn't watch, so I left the people, who gave their lives to protect the wizards world, again. I took my time looking at Lupin, Tonks and Fred. But when I reached out and took his hand, I noticed a small pulse beneath my fingers. Immediately, I grabbed my wand and started murmuring every healing spell I knew. When the Weasleys came back, they found my in that position, and were very surprised to see the his chest slightly moving, but it was obviously very hard and painful. When Madam Pomfrey had a quick look she told us he needs to get to St Mungo and that there is nothing that she can do. George took him to the hospital and I followed, with Ron right behind me.

George was sitting against the opposite wall, concern written all over his face. He caught my eyes and gave me a small smile.

We heard loud footsteps and the very next second, Harry was standing three meters away. "Any news?" he asked.

I shook my head. Harry's face fell and I tried to smile at him reassuringly. He tried to smile back and sat down next to my feet.

After an hour, George looked terrified of losing his twin. He was pacing around, looking at his watch every five minutes.

I slowly slid down the wall and sat down. Naturally, I was also concerned. I've always been confident in my ability to use spells other wizards of my age couldn't, but the only thing I knew I wasn't good in, was healing spells. Right now, I could only hope it was enough to save his life...

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still weren't here, which bothered me a lot. Merlin, their son arrived to a hospital in critical condition!

At that very second, Ginny and Percy came through the hallway, repeating the question Harry had asked earlier. I shook my head. Ginny leaned against the wall and Percy started pacing around, just like George was.

"Mum and dad are helping back at Hogwarts." Ginny whispered. "They're going to be here as fast as they can, but as soon as we get any news, we should go get them."

I nodded my head and turned my attention the door, separating us from the other Weasley twin.

"You think he'll make it?" I whispered.

"He will." George assured me. "He survived that explosion and then you helped him with you're magic..."

"I barely know any medical spells." I argued.

George just shook his head and turned his attention to the door.

I was also very angry with Ronald. He was just standing there lime a statue, like he didn't give a rat's ass about our nervousness. He didn't try to comfort me or his siblings, and I started feeling sorry I kissed him.

George suddenly stood up. I turned my attention back to the door and noticed a doctor coming out.

The doctor looked at us. "Only family may see him."

I wanted to argue, but Ginny beat me to it. "Harry and Hermione can come in too. Harry is the one who defeated you-know-who and Hermione is the one who tried to keep my brother alive long enough to bring him here!"

I mumbled a 'thank you' and looked back at the doctor.

"You were the one who healed him?" He eyed me.

I nodded.

"You did a very good job. He wouldn't have survived if you didn't put in the effort."

George beamed. "So he's alive?"

The doctor smiled. "He's alive." He nodded. "And he's going to survive too. A few broken ribs, that were putting a pressure onto his heart, but we easily fixed that and we can heal them completely in a few days." he told us.

George quickly made his way into the room and we followed shortly after.

Fred was lying on one of the four beds and he looked much better than he had before.

George was on one side of his bed, while I quickly took his hand and searched for a pulse. It was totally normal and I let out a sigh of relief. I also felt a hint of pride, because now I knew I did, indeed, do a very good job.

He wouldn't have survived without my help, after all... I raised my head and looked at George who was now grinning like a madman.

"I'll go get mum and dad." Ron declared. "They have to know that Fred will make it through this. Blimey, Hermione, I guess we were lucky you checked for a pulse."

I smiled at Ron.

"I should get more information from the doctors." Percy cleared his throat and left.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and declared that they're going to get something to drink.

I knew everybody just wanted to leave the twins alone, so I got up to follow them, but George stopped me.

"You should stay, Granger. You saved his life. Thank you."

I nodded my head and sat back down.

"I know the others just wanted to leave me alone with Fred, I mean, honestly... Ron could just send his Patronus." he smiled.

"That's... Ron for you."

Our heads snapped up to look at Fred, who had a small grin on his face.

"Fred!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Watch it, Granger! Ouch... that hurts." He complained and I immediately backed off and saw the smile on his lips.

George was also smiling. "Don't do that again, Brother-o-mine, you had me scared."

"I'm lucky the doctors here know how to save me, then."

"No, you're lucky Granger figured out you were still alive and tried to fix you up a little." George frowned.

"I'm hurt, Georgie! You'd just dig me in, not even checking if I was alive first?" Fred mocked before his face grew a little more serious. "What happened while I was out?"

I glanced at George before a smile came to my lips. "We won. Harry defeated Voldemort."

Fred grinned.

"And mum defeated Belletrix." George beamed. "I never saw mum so angry before."

Fred crocked a smile before his face went blank again. "And who...?"

He didn't have to finish because we all knew what he wanted to ask.

"Lupin and Tonks." were the first names that popped into my head. Fred let out a silent 'oh' and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Granger." He let out after a few moments and smiled at me. I nodded my head and left the twins alone, as I apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the battle at Hogwarts and we -the whole Weasley family, Harry and I- were sitting behind the table. Fleur has gone to Diagon Alley to get some stuff, so she wasn't present.<p>

Mr. Weasley was reading a newspaper, while the others simply ate in silence. This was the first mean, that the twins were eating back home. Fred had only left the hospital this morning, his twin, on the other hand, refused to leave his twin alone, so he stayed right next to Fred the entire time.

"Kids..." Mr. Weasley carefully called over his newspaper.

We all looked at him, concerned. I didn't like the tone of his voice, because we all knew something important happened, and honestly... The only thing I was thinking about are Death Eaters.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before he continued. "It looks like the ministry has decided to create a... Marryage law..."

We were all quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I'll just read you what it says here." He nervously told us. "All wizards and witches from the age of 17 to 35 are to marry a partner of the ministry choosing. They are to marry in 3 months and have a child in three years. Any couple engaged or already married before this law was released, shall not be effected."

We were still silent before I whispered: "This is a joke, right?"

Arthur put the paper down on the table and we leaned forward to read what it said.

"It says we'll all get letters with the name of our _fiancé_in this week." Percy narrowed his eyes.

I felt like my heart has stopped. Never, in my entire life did I think of marrying someone this way. I always thought I would fall in love first, wait a couple of years, then get married. I couldn't let this happen. I was not ready to marry someone, nor have kids with him in 3 years! I'm 18 for crying out loud!

"This can't be happening." I whispered placing a hand on my forehead. "They CAN'T do this!" I stood up and cursed. "They can't do that, can they, Mr. Weasley?"

He took in a deep breath before shaking his head. "They can and they will, Hermione. Now that the war is over, you can see that many wizards and witches died. They need new ones, or there will be hardly any of us left."

I couldn't believe my ears. "I'll be in my room." I hissed and left the table.

Of course it was easy for him. He was married ti a woman that he choose... That he loved! He has seven children with her!

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, slowly stepping into the room.

"They don't know how it feels!" I exploded with anger. "We'll be marrying someone we probably don't even know! I might have to marry someone who's 10 yeats older than me! He might be some alcoholic, or a pervert, or a Malfoy! They can't do this!"

Ginny stayed quiet through my outburst. "I know, Hermione. It's not fair, but we can't change it! All we can do is sit back and wait for the letter to arrive. Let's just hope we don't get stuck with someone that you described, Hermione."

I nodded my head and she sat down on my bed, with a smile. "You see? It's not the end of the world! If you get stuck with Malfoy, we could always ask Fred and George to play some prank, so he'll go cry to the ministry."

I smiled at her. "I guess. I just always thought I'd have more time than this."

In that moment the Weasley twins decided to come through the door.

"Don't worry, Granger! I'm sure they'll pair us up with someone we know." Fred grinned.

"Think of it as a blind date." George added.

"Only after that you can't dump the guy." Fred mumbled.

"But we will not have our sister-"

"-or you-"

"-get the name Malfoy." they finished together, grinning like complete idiots.

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Fred, who still had a bandage around his head, so I just couldn't help but ask. "Are you okay?"

Fred continued grinning. "Of course I'm okay. Alright, so I did nearly die, but you're not getting rid of me that easily."

My smile grew bigger.

"Anyway, Hermione." Ginny started. "We all know we'll probably get some idiots, but you just have to marry and have a child with the moron. Nobody said anything about having to live together."

"I'm offended, Gin." Fred put a hand over his heart. "What if she ends up marrying one of us?"

"You're a good example of two idiots." Ron called from somewhere behind the twins, while leaving to get to his room.

Fred and George said they're goodbyes and left, probably planning to prank Ron.

Ginny and I were sitting on my bed, when she decided to talk some more. "I'm scared t, Hermione. I finally got back together with Harry and now I'm going to marry some other man. I probably don't even know." she looked at me. "We always thought you'll become a Weasley sooner or later. I had a bet with Fred and George. They said you'll never marry a git like Ron and I just said you will become a Weasley."

I was quiet before I told her. "Nothing happened between Ronald and me after that battle."

Ginny patted my back. "Ron is an idiot. Not like he'll try anything now, though."

I shook my head in defeat and I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

><p>I was starring at the mirror in the bathroom. You could see I didn't sleep much through the night and my hair looked sick, so I decided to take a quick shower and washed them.<p>

It has been almost a week since we found out about the Marriage law. Ron got to the idea that we won't even get any letters. He also gave a suggestion to lie, that I was engaged to him, while Harry was engaged to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley told him to stop talking nonsense.

After I was done with my hair I moved to the sink and started brushing my teeth. I couldn't help but wonder if I'll ever love the person. I'm going to marry...

Ginny came into the bathroom and mimicked my actions.

"Mum wanted to see us." She told me and took the toothbrush out of her mouth." she said it's the last day and wants to talk to us."

I nodded my head, feeling nervous like hell. We'll deffinitely find out today...

I washed my face and went back to Ginny's bedroom to change. She was sitting on her bed, looking at her hands.

"Hermione, I'm scared." she whispered.

I wished I could tell her it's going to be alright, but I couldn't. "I'm scared too." I admitted and pulled on a pair of jeans. "Let's just hope we get someone we know, and isn't from Slytherin." I added a T-shirt and went to stand by the door. "And like you said. We could always ask Fred and George to poison the guy."

Ginny smirked and headed towards the door and me. When the two of us were walking down the stairs, we noticed everything was very quiet. We looked at each other and started walking a little faster. We reached the bottom and raced straight into the kitchen, where everybody was starring at a bunch of letters on the table.

"Are those...?" Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded and looked at the two of us.

My heart was beating really fast.

"Should we open them?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley reached out and picked up the letters. We all sat down, while she gave each one of us our letter.

I stared down at mine. This was hiding away my whole future.

"Okay." Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together. "It would be nice if you opened them quickly, because we're all really curious."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley growled.

"Harry, I think you should go first." Ron mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed. "Why me?"

"You're the bloody boy-who-lived!" Ron hissed.

Harry let out a sigh before slowly opening the letter. "Dear Mr. Potter, blah, blah, blah." he scanned the piece of paper, before his face broke into a grin.

Ginny, not knowing why Harry was so happy, opened her own letter with a frown, before letting ou a squeal and jumped to hug Harry.

Ron just starred, wide eyed.

"Looks like they're marrying each other." Percy announced.

"No shit." Fred and George grinned.

Percy was the next to open his. He gave a small smile and put the letter away.

Charlie just shrugged, while Ron couldn't gather the courage to open his.

"Oh, come on, Ronnie!" Fred teased.

"Maybe you'll get a beautiful blond girl!"

"Smart..."

"Or you could just get someone like Millicent Bulstrode." George mocked.

"Guys!" Ginny tried to stop them.

Ron gave the duo a skeptical look before opening his envelope.

"Lavender Brown." he read out loud.

I could barely breath when everyone looked at me. I took a deep breath and opened my own envelope. I scanned the first few sentences with the deadline for marrying, how it's going to go, until my eyes landed on the name.

_George Gideon Weasley_.

I opened my mouth to speak but found out nothing came out. I couldn't do more than just shake my head.

Harry was about to ask me who I got, but luckily, Fred and George took the spotlight and exchanged they're letters.

"Fred Fabian Weasley." George cleared his throat. "It's says here you are to marry the lovely, beautiful, feisty, ex-Griffindor seeker and captain, Angelina Johnson." George winked at his twin, who started opening up George's letter.

"And you, George Gideon Weasley, are to marry..." he scanned the letter before his mouth fell open.

George frowned at his brother. "I am to marry who?"

Fred double checked if he has read the letter right, before looking at me in disbelief. After a few moments he looked back at the letter, reading the name written on it. "You're _fiancé is_Hermione Jean Granger."

Everything was silent for a few seconds, before Ron pulled the letter out of my hands and George leaned over to his brother, inspecting if what he said was true.

"You have to be bloody kidding me." Ron hissed after reading my letter three times. "You can't marry him!"

I only shook my head and saw George's face was comepletely shocked as well.

"He's... He's... My brother." Ron exclaimed.

Something inside me snapped. "And you, Ronald, are marrying Lavender, so don't you dare say anything."

"Hermione..."

"I'm sure she'll be very happy to find, that she can start shoving her tongue down your throat again!"

I hissed.

Fred watched the whole scene, amusement clearly showing on his face.

Ron and I were standing really close to each other, our bodies showing our desire to kill each other.

After a few seconds, Ron left and apparated out of the room, with a murderous glare.

I turned to look at Ginny, who was watching the twins.

"Hey, guys, what do we do about our bet now?" She asked. "You said Hermione would never marry Ron and I said she will become a Weasley." she tried to myke a joke about the situation.

They were quiet for a few moments, before George grinned. "I guess it's a win-win."

He looked at me and I quickly turned away, feeling myself blush.


End file.
